


Fractured Dimensions Prologue

by Sky1anders



Series: Fractured Dimensions [1]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Max Steel (TV 2013), Skylanders (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drift turns into catalyst, Eggman Scheming, Kaos Being Funny, Return of the Darkness, The Zero Point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders
Summary: The saga begins.
Relationships: Cynder/Spyro the Dragon
Series: Fractured Dimensions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953904
Kudos: 1





	Fractured Dimensions Prologue

The island, close to zero, 19:05 local time  
“Warning!, Galactus incoming,” yelled a computer voice. 

“Here we go,” said Drift. 

Galactus approached the helicarrier, he was so big. “Beware!, Galactus began to yell, I hunger!” 

He swung his fist and destroyed the helicarrier with a single swipe. As Drift fell towards the ocean Stark arrived. “Hey kid, looks like you need a jet pack,” he said. 

He threw Drift a jet pack which he used to fly into the sky. “Right we need to stop Galactus from consuming the Zero Point, said Stark through the comms unit, you are free right?”

Galactus raised his hand and five energy beams shot from his fingers towards the authority. Soon the large blue orb rose out of the island and Galactus began to consume its energy. “If Galactus keeps absorbing the Nexus energy at this rate, there will be a full reality collapse in... you know what, beginning transport now.” 

Drift was then teleported into a battle bus and as he looked outside he saw billions of other buses. “So I kinda tweaked the time loop and made a few billion bus clones, armed them with laser cannons and filled them with very powerful gamma bombs, said Tony over the radio. Why don’t we use it to defeat him.” 

“Understood,” said Drift.

He sat into the driver’s seat and began to shoot down several gorgers that flew towards him. As he did the stereo came on and began to play demons fire. As drift flew towards Galactus he decided on what to do and guided the other buses towards Galactus’ mouth. He jumped out of the bus just in time as Galactus unintentionally ate the buses and began to explode. “No, this is not possible,” yelled Galactus as he was blasted into a large rift. 

“Well done kid, said Tony, uh oh, the Zero point’s energy, I’m not detecting it anywhere.”

Meanwhile “Where am I,asked Galactus. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and pulled into a large black and purple mist. Argh”, Galactus screamed as he was ripped apart and his power was drained. 

The cloud swelled as a hand reconstituted. “Yes, shouted the voice as the rift appeared showing the centre of the multiverse, FREE AT LAST! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!”

As the dimensions of turkano, sit con and spi drifted towards the centre of the multiverse, the rift appeared and destroyed the dimensions sending everyone on them someplace else. The rift became a portal and the skies in all dimensions turned as black as night. “Fools, shouted the voice, you didn’t really think this was over did you? You can’t defeat me now fools, skylands is doomed and the multiverse is mine! ALL SHALL FEAR AND OBEY ME!!! I. AM. THE. DARKNESS!!!!!!!!!” 

A demonic figure burst from the portal which closed behind the now giant monster made of stone, energy and metal. It began to pull itself towards the closest dimension when suddenly the rift energies spread across creating a vast landscape. A portal opened and a huge army jumped through it.

The darkness looked at the assembled forces. Dragons, elves, gremlins, trolls, arkyeans, the undead and more all gathered in front of him. “So, you’ve come to stop me have you?, asked the darkness. This time Skylanders I will not be defeated by you.”

Suddenly more portals opened as a huge army of monsters arrived, along with a fleet of thousands of airships and a fleet of millions of pirate ships. A huge battle station in the shape of the darkness's own head blasted from another as battalions of arkyean war machines and conquertrons landed. Finally a fortress flying thanks to rocket thrusters appeared. “Kaos”, the darkness growled in anger.

A huge floating head appeared. “Bow you fools before me, kaos, supreme ruler of all skylands, hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha”, attack!

The armies charged at the darkness. As they battled each of the Skylanders called out their famous war cries. “Fear the fish”, said Gill Grunt firing a harpoon at a dark guardian the darkness had spawned.

“Volts and lightning”, yelled Cynder.

“All fired up”, shouted Spyro as a fire ball flew from his mouth.

Soon the huge portal to skylands closed as the centre of the multiverse became the skylands itself revealing it as the multiverse watching. Soon the landscape reformed into a battleground as a tower rose in the centre. Another floating head appeared. “The core of light”, it began getting the darkness's attention.

“Noooooo!,” screamed the darkness as it flew towards the tower.

“Is reborn”, said the face of master eon.

A brilliant beam of energy and light erupted from the machine’s top into the sky filling it with pure light. “Noooooooooooo!” screamed the darkness as it was shattered into a million rift fragments and a small fracture appeared under the island the battleground was on.

”Well this has been fun but, began kaos, so long sky blunderers.” 

The fortress, battle station and both fleets along with kaos’ new form and army disappeared. “Things will never change”, said eon as the Skylanders returned to their posts across the new skylands and the skies of all dimensions returned to normal.

However, meanwhile  
“Where am I”, asked a man.

“Ah, you're awake, said another man with a huge moustache. Greetings miles dredd, Jason naught and morphos, my name is Doctor Ivo Robotnik, the great Doctor Eggman, my world’s greatest scientist and soon with your help my world’s greatest ruler and I have a proposal for you,” said Eggman.

“I’m listening”, said Dredd.


End file.
